Rose O’Bannon (TBC)
Rose O'Bannon is a Zoid pilot and a part of the Broken Chairs team. The most ambitious member of the team, she sometimes lets her ego get the better of her. Appearance Rose is tall and leggy, reasonably fit looking but still shapely; she has the sort of look one would expect form a fitness model. She has long, light reddish-brown hair that she wears noise and blue eyes. Fair skinned, she usually has a tan. She has has four tattoos; a rose on her abdomen with the stem trailing down to her thigh; a rose-and-thorn pattern across her shoulders on her back; a thorn pattern going down her right arm and swirly pattern on her left shoulder. Tends to prefer to be under-dressed; typical outfit is a mini-top and OJR Guylos-logo G-String overlaid with a mesh shirt and baggy khaki pants respectively. Typically, she will make sure that her tattoos are visible, regardless of the situation. Her pilots suit reflects her casual wear, being bright red and grey with semi-transparent sections. Personality Rose is more then a little vain and also a bit egotistical, but far from obnoxiously such. She's also more then a touch hyper and very competitive, preferring actions over talk. She has a rather high opinion of herself, but a lot of that is covering up for the fact that Rose feels rather pressured - both her father and older sister are former ZBC Champions and she gets the feeling that everyone expects the same from her. She doesn't like people who break rules to win, figuring that if you can't win honestly then you don't deserve to. As a result, she also thinks that illegal battle organizations are for inadequate or stupid people who can't cope otherwise, and is not afraid to let her opinion be known. Rose tends to fangirl over good-looking, successful male Zoid pilots, but looses interest if they act overly egotistical, macho or self-important. Rose is a touch terrified of her older sister. people how have met her older sister feel this is a natural reaction. She likes hamburgers, especially the more "Gourmet" style burgers. In her Zoid, Rose's tactics are solid but unspectacular. She's good at close combat and evading enemy fire, and knows when to use her Zoid's few guns - something many other Liger pilots forget. History Rose's father was a ZBC champion who won the title piloting a (relatively) stock Shield Liger. Her mother was a bikini model who met him during a product endorsement shoot. The pair married, moving to a coastal town where they raised their two children. Despite this, Rose's childhood was relatively normal, albeit with a degree of pressure to excel and succeed. Like her older sister, Violet, she decided to follow in her father's footsteps and become a professional Zoid warrior. While a capable pilot, she became determined to become the very best, a fact that was not helped by her sister joining the ZBC and becoming champion in short order. Determined to follow in their footsteps and show that she was just as capable as she was, she traveled to The City and joined the Zoids Battle Commission. Joining three others in a team known as the Broken Chairs, Rose's career was initially successful. However, matters changed after a chance encounter with Ariel Mychelle, a disgruntled ZBC pilot. Ariel tried to convince Rose to join the NUBG, an illegal battle organization. Rose refused, and in an incredible moment of stupidity, Ariel let her leave unharmed. While she managed to escape harm, as a result, a feud developed between the Broken Chairs and the NUBG. Zoids Liger Zero Rose's Liger Zero is a relatively normal example of the type. The Zoid is of a newer production model, and lacks the coloured areas on the head that older Zeroes have. It sports a rose logo on one shoulder, but is otherwise undistinguished. Behind the Scenes Rose's eyes are sometimes described as being green. This seems to just happen on occasion. Category:Characters Category:TBC Characters Category:TBC Category:Articles by Deadborder